Désillusion
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Sara était devenue une femme, et Michele n'acceptait pas de voir la vérité en face. Sa petite sœur, son ange, sa princesse avait grandi et n'avait plus besoin de lui.


**DÉSILLUSION**

 _Sara était devenue une femme, et Michele n'acceptait pas de voir la vérité en face. Sa petite sœur, son ange, sa princesse avait grandi et n'avait plus besoin de lui._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec thème le mot "Soeur". Franchement, c'était donné ! Avec l'épisode de la semaine sur YoI, j'étais obligée d'écrire sur ces deux x)

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour Michele, Sara était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sa sœur, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. En fait, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'une quelconque personne puisse s'immiscer entre eux. Non, ils étaient la paire parfaite, le duo que tous jalousaient.

Des frères et sœurs avaient pour habitude de se chamailler, de ne pas se parler, mais pas eux. Eux étaient au-dessus de tout ça. Ils se comprenaient, s'aimaient, c'était eux et les autres.

A ses yeux, Sara resterait l'enfant naïve et joueuse, la passionnée de patinage qui passait des heures à s'entraîner et à lui envoyer les plus beaux sourires lorsqu'elle réussissait une figure compliquée. Elle était si belle, si époustouflante, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Mais ce jour était arrivé. Cette période si dévastatrice, l'adolescence. Sara avait changé, du moins physiquement. Elle était passée d'ange innocent à femme fatale sans même que Michele ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Et même si elle n'était pas habituée à mettre ses atouts en valeur, elle avait vite compris comment fonctionnait le cerveau des hommes. Elle savait quoi faire pour se faire payer un verre, quoi dire pour se faire complimenter et comment réagir à des avances trop prononcées.

Sara était devenue une femme, et Michele n'acceptait pas de voir la vérité en face. Sa petite sœur, son ange, sa princesse avait grandi et n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Mais lui, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses paroles avant une compétition, de ses sourires. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, l'abandonner.

Alors il avait utilisé son statut de frère pour se frayer une place à ses côtés, une place qu'aucun homme ne pourrait prendre. Tout simplement parce qu'il était devenu son protecteur, son gardien, son _garde du corps_. Chaque fois qu'un homme s'approchait trop de Sara, il montrait les crocs, s'énervait, les faisait fuir. Et aucun n'avait réussi à passer le mur qu'il était.

Il savait que Sara trouvait cela plus amusant qu'autre chose, ce côté rajoutait un petit défi, du piment à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme qui devait passer par la case de son frère. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle pouvait penser que c'était une blague, au moins aucun abruti ne l'approcherait de trop près.

Et pourtant, il y en avait eu un. Un qui l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas pu voir l'évidence, celle que tout le monde avait dû remarquer.

Emil était arrivé, séjournant dans le même hôtel qu'eux, et avait tout de suite été séduit par le charme fou de Sara. Il la retrouvait aussi souvent que possible, la charmait, la faisait rire, tout ce que Michele ne supportait pas, alors il avait recommencé et s'était montré hostile envers le Tchèque. Pas une fois il n'avait vu Sara s'échapper à chaque fois qu'il commençait à hurler, pas une fois il avait vu son sourire satisfait ou l'œillade complice qu'elle échangeait avec le jeune homme avant de partir discrètement.

Mais maintenant qu'il venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel après que le plus jeune ne se soit enfui, il se dit qu'il aurait bien dû le remarquer. Elle ne se cachait pas, n'était pas particulièrement discrète, tout ça parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'une fois qu'il voyait un homme près d'elle, il ne voyait rien d'autre que cet homme. Mais pour une fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait au moins pu vérifier que Michele resterait assez longtemps avec Emil pour qu'elle finisse son affaire.

Parce que oui, son affaire était nue avec elle, dans le lit d'hôtel où elle dormait, et était une belle rousse russe répondant au nom de Mila.

Et vu la tête que faisait son frère, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'Emil ne l'avait pas particulièrement intéressé depuis le début.

* * *

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
